


The Dragon-keeper's Garden

by redradioflyer



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Dragons, Gardener - Freeform, M/M, Magic Botany
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 04:37:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17053283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redradioflyer/pseuds/redradioflyer
Summary: Matthew is a curious photographer just trying to get some nice shots of the local flora when he is accosted by a bunch of rambunctious and protective baby dragons. The Dragon-keeper that appears to help him is actually a sleepy eyed gardener, and to Matthew's delight is a really quite handsome man.





	The Dragon-keeper's Garden

Matt’s driveway was long and winding, but there was no sign marking the road as leading to anyone’s house. This has never much been a problem for him because almost everyone in the area knows that this leads to the Fairy Garden. 

Or at least, that was what they called it. Matt called it home.  

This driveway to his home didn't have that many magical plants on it. For safety reasons, he tried to keep those well fenced in behind his property. He wouldn’t want a little local child or a stranger who knew no better wandering up the road and getting in trouble with his plants. 

There were a couple of exceptions though. A nice willow tree had managed to cultivate quite a nice dragon’s lure vine. As that was perfectly harmless, Matt had left it, and well, the vine had certainly attracted some attention. After two months, Matt had ended up with several energetic young dragons, and he had naturally taken them in. (Or more to the point, they’d adopted him- dragons were choosy, and they wouldn’t stay with him if they didn’t want to.) 

These dragons showing up made sense though, with the dragon lure vine there. He hadn’t expected to come up his drive and find a bright eyed photographer beneath his willow getting menaced by his dragons. 

As soon as he locked eyes with his guest, Matt knew this was also company that he wanted to stick around. 

— 

“I’m new to the area,” Matthew said softly. “I didn’t mean to trespass. Your… guard dragons made sure I didn’t mess with anything.” 

Matt shrugged, feeling a little flushed. “I don’t mind. You can take any pictures of my property that you like.” 

“Thank you! You have beautiful land. I’d be much obliged. Can I…?” He gestured at the dragons currently forming a wall between him and Matt. They didn’t seem to want Matthew to get close to him. 

“If they let you,” Matt replied. 

Without getting closer, Matthew leaned down to snap a few pictures of the closest dragons. Not very artistic, but something that he could keep and study. As Matthew was admiring them, Matt was admiring him. “Would you like to go out for lunch?” Matt asked suddenly. 

Matthew looked surprised, but slowly he began to smile. “Why yes, that sounds lovely.” 

It would seen dragon lure attracted not only dragons but angels as well. 

— 

“You have a dragon in your hair,” Matthew said from his lounging chair on the porch. That particular spot on the porch was just out of reach of any of Matt’s more dangerous plants, and it was also the best place to steal kisses between work. 

“I usually do,” Matt murmured as another dragon carefully scaled his work apron. He was almost done, but he was potting a poisonous flower. The dragons knew better than to touch or ingest any of these, but Matt had to be especially careful. Just touching it with his bare skin could be dangerous, and he wore thick gloves to keep from hurting himself. 

“They really do love you. It’s really nice to watch. I think they’re still suspicious of me.” 

“They thought you were stealing their vine,” Matt replied. “They’ll get used to you.” 

Indeed, one of them- a bright red fellow that Matt called Firebird- already was getting fond of Matthew, though the photographer didn’t know it yet. Dragons could be funny about how they showed affection initially. Still, the way that Firebird circled Matthew and stayed close, eyeing him any time he was around the more dangerous plants, told Matt loud and clear how this dragon felt. 

“I hope they do,” Matthew said, snapping a picture of Firebird as the dragon stalked closer to him. “They’re lovely.” 

Matt smiled. “I’m sure they’re glad to hear it.” 

— 

“Oh goodness!” Matthew said, trying to hold still. This was the first time the dragons had actually off the bat come to say hello to him. 

They said hello by climbing his clothes and rubbing on every part of him they could get too. Five small dragons were a bit much to handle at a time, but Matthew managed it reasonably well. 

“They’re scent marking you,” Matt explained. “You haven’t been here in a few days and you don’t smell like them anymore.” 

“How sweet,” he replied with a laugh. “They’re lovely aren’t they?” He rubbed the closest dragon’s head gently. “You’re a good baby aren’t ya?” 

“C’mon,” Matt said, pulling a few of them up and off of Matthew. “Let’s go have dinner.” 

“Wait I need a greeting from you too!” Matthew leaned up just a bit, and he nuzzled their noses together. Then he kissed him slow and sweet. 

At dinner, the dragons kept trying to nudge their faces to Matt and Matthew’s noses and mouths. 

“I think they’re jealous,” Matthew finally said. “They want kisses too!” 

Matthew was perfectly amused by the whole thing, but Matt couldn’t help thinking that the dragons already considered him family. 

— 

“Oh fuck,” Matthew said, as a vine wrapped around his ankle. His legs were pulled out from under him and he fell back onto his ass. Scrambling at the floor, he grabbed at a table to try and keep himself back. Thorns cut at his skin a little as he tried to yank free. 

It wasn’t until a small army of dragons barreled through, billowing smoke and thin bits of flames from their noses, that the vine finally released him. Fear of being burned perhaps. Matthew crawled back, heart thumping, as the tiny dragons came to lick at his wounds and nose at his hands. 

“Thank you,” he said, grabbing up the babies and hugging them tight. “Thank you. Where’s your daddy huh?” 

Dragons were smart, and they understood. They bound away into the house, and Matthew followed along with them. He found Matt in his gardening hat and gloves still on out on the front lawn taking a nap. 

Instead of waking his dear gardener, Matthew laid down at his side and took a nap with him. If some of the dragons joined him, well, it wasn’t as annoying as waking up with them in Matt’s bed. 

In fact, Matthew thought it made it much more comfortable. 

— 

“I really think it would help if you moved in,” Matt said, watching as his pets menaced Matthew. “They’re afraid you won’t come back.

They weren’t being serious obviously. They just didn’t want Matthew to leave, because sometimes it was days before the sweet man came back. He lived near enough for Matt, but not for the dragons it would seem. 

“Well, that’d be good for them,” Matthew said, arching an eyebrow at him. “But what would their master to say to a plan like that.” 

Matt ducked his head and shrugged. “I think their master would like that well enough too.” 

Matthew smiled and came over to give him a gentle kiss. “Oh, that’s good to know. But for now can you help me get out of the door without them settling my shoelaces on fire or something?” 

“Sure.” 

— 

Matthew gasped loud as Matt nibbled at his neck, arching up as fingers slid down along his ribs. Matt’s hands were wide and strong, and Matthew loved the feel of them. When Matt’s mouth brushed over his collarbone and down toward his nipple, he twisted and cried out. 

He was sensitive, and Matt knew just how he liked to be touched. 

Just when Matt finally made it to his belt, Matthew noticed not one but three pairs of eyes glinting in the dark at him. 

“Wait, wait stop, stop!” Matthew gasped breathlessly. “We have company.” 

Matt sat up, and he turned around to look. The dragons came a bit closer before Matt’s whole posture changed. Then he let out a low hissing sound and waved his hand. Quick as anything, the three dragons tumbled over themselves to get out of the room. 

“Now then,” Matt said. “Can we get back to it?” 

“Lock the door first,” Matthew said between laughter. “Don’t want to have dragons nosing at me while I’m going down on you.” 

Matt blushed bright and he hurried to shut and lock the door. It wouldn’t keep the dragons out indefinitely, but for now at least, he’d have a bit of alone time with his newly moved in boyfriend. 


End file.
